1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nuclear reactor fuel assemblies and more particularly to an array for supporting fuel rods wherein the array, or support assembly, consists of a matrix of substantially flat members forming a grid-like frame assembly and a plurality of helically fluted tubular members.
2. Background Information
In a typical pressurized water reactor (PWR), the reactor core is comprised of a large number of generally vertically, elongated fuel assemblies. The fuel assemblies include a support grid structured to support a plurality of fuel rods. The fuel assembly includes a top nozzle, a bottom nozzle, a plurality of the support grids and intermediate flow mixing grids, and a plurality of thimble tubes. The support grids are attached to the plurality of elongated thimble tubes which extend vertically between the top and bottom nozzles. The thimble tubes typically receive control rods, plugging devices, or instrumentation therein. A fuel rod includes a nuclear fuel typically clad in a cylindrical metal tube. Generally, water enters the fuel assembly through the bottom nozzle and passes vertically upward through the fuel assembly. As the water passes over the fuel rods, the water is heated until the water exits the top nozzle at a very elevated temperature.
The support grids are used to position the fuel rods in the reactor core, resist fuel rod vibration, provide lateral support for the fuel rods and, to some extent, vertically restrain the fuel rods against longitudinal movement. One type of conventional support grid design includes a plurality of interleaved straps that together form an egg-crate configuration having a plurality of roughly square cells which individually accept the fuel rods therein. Depending upon the configuration of the thimble tubes, the thimble tubes can either be received in cells that are sized the same as those that receive fuel rods therein, or can be received in relatively larger thimble cells defined in the interleaved straps.
The straps are generally flat, elongated members having a plurality of relatively compliant springs and relatively rigid dimples extending perpendicularly from either side of the flat member. Slots in the straps are utilized to effect an interlocking engagement with adjacent straps, thereby creating a grid of “vertical” and “horizontal” straps which form generally square cells. The location of the springs and dimples are configured such that each cell typically has a spring on each of two adjacent sides. On each of the sides of the cell opposite the springs there are, typically, two dimples. The springs must be disposed opposite the dimples so that the fuel rod is biased against the dimples by the springs. The springs and dimples of each cell engage the respective fuel rod extending through the cell thereby supporting the fuel rod at six points (two springs and four dimples) in each cell. Preferably, each spring and/or dimple includes an arcuate, concave platform having a radius generally the same as a fuel rod. This concave platform helps distribute the radial load on the sides of the fuel rods. The perimeter straps have either springs or dimples extending from one side and peripherally enclose the inner straps of the grid to impart strength and rigidity to the grid. During assembly, the straps must be assembled in a specific configuration to ensure that each cell has the springs and dimples in the proper position. As such, assembly of the prior art frame assembly is a time consuming process. It would be advantageous to have a support assembly that is more easily constructed.
The straps may include one or more mixing vanes formed thereon that facilitate mixing of the water within the reactor to promote convective heat exchange between the fuel rods and the water. This motion, along with the elevated temperatures, pressures, and other fluid velocities within the reactor core tend to cause vibrations between the grids and the fuel rods. As with the proper positioning of the straps, care must be used to ensure that the mixing vanes are disposed at the proper locations. Additionally, the action of the water flow impinging on the mixing vanes cause both a pressure drop in the pressure vessel and creates torque in the frame assembly, neither of which are desired.
Since the grids support the fuel rods within the fuel cell, such vibrations therebetween can result in fretting of the fuel rods. Such fretting, if sufficiently severe, can result in breach of the fuel rod cladding with resultant nuclear contamination of the water within the reactor.
It is desired to provide an improved grid designed to minimize fretting wear between the grids and the fuel rods while maintaining a mixed flow of water through the reactor core. It is also desired to have a support assembly that is easily assembled.
There is, therefore, a need to provide a support grid for a nuclear fuel assembly wherein the fuel rods are supported by a tubular member having a helical, fluted fuel rod contact portion.
There is a further need for a support assembly that is easily assembled.
There is a further need for a nuclear fuel assembly wherein a support grid includes a tubular member having a helical, fluted fuel rod contact portion for supporting fuel rods.